mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Fresh Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese anime series and the sixth Pretty Cure installment by Izumi Todo. Produced by Toei Animation, the series premiered on February 1, 2009 to January 31, 2010 on TV Asahi, replacing Yes! PreCure 5 Go Go! on its time slot. Story Love Momozono is a 14-year-old student at Yotsuba Junior Highschool that tends to care more for others than for herself. One day she visits a show of the famous dance unit "Trinity" and decides to become a dancer, too. On the same event, subordinates of the Labyrinth Kingdom show up who want to collect the unhappiness of the audience. Love gets the power to change into Cure Peach and fights them. Soon after, she is joined by her good friends Miki (Cure Berry), Inori (Cure Pine) and Setsuna (Cure Passion). Characters Pretty Cures ; / / : A 14-year-old schoolgirl at Public Yotsuba Junior High School. Love is a hyperactive, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing and is a big fan of the dancing unit "Trinity". She also dislikes sports and studying. She is being taught dancing by Miyuki, the leader of dancing group "Trinity" (Miyuki decides to teach her as thanks for saving her in ep one), whom she admires. She later forms the dance group Clover with her childhood friends, Miki and Inori. Later Setsuna joins the Group. Love has messy blond hair that is shoulder length which she wears in two tight ponytails at the top of her head. Her Pickrun, the Pirun, is pink and wears a chef's hat on its head. Peach's theme colors are pink and white and her symbol is the heart. She Introduces herself as . In the Movie, she gains an upgrade called '''Cure Angel' and introduces herself as ; / Cure Angel(Berry) : A 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy, established for entertainment talents. Good at sports, also has sense in fashion and tries to warn herself of showing her beauty to others. She wants to be a fashion model, so she tries to control herself. Her house is a salon, and she lives with her mother. She joins the dancing group with Love because she wants to control her shape. Miki has long, silky lavender coloured hair that falls to her waist. Her attack comes from the French word "espoir", meaning "hope", which was most notably used in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 as the name of the beauty shop owned by Nozomi Yumehara's mother. Her Pickrun, the Blun, is blue and wears a crown on its head and a pearl necklace. Berry's theme colors are blue and purple and her symbol is the spade. She Introduces herself as . In the Movie, she gains an upgrade called Cure Angel and introduces herself as ; / Cure Angel(Pine) : A 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Love tends to call her "Bukkī", the diminutive of her family name. She may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from low self-esteem. In order to improve herself, she joins the dancing group with Love. She sometimes lacks common sense and just goes with whatever situation she finds herself in. Her hair is a golden orange colour that brightens to rusty blonde in cure form. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head. Pine's theme colours are yellow and orange and her symbol is the diamond. She Introduces herself as . In the Movie, she gains an upgrade called Cure Angel and introduces herself as ; / / : She first starts as a cold and isolated teenage girl loyal only to Moebius which, due to her behavior when she is defeated, can be seen as an obsession. After spending time with the girls as a spy, she begins to wonder what makes her happy and slowly opens up to them. Following a final battle with Cure Peach, her life was offered to fill the Life Gauge and she died. However, she was saved by the Akarun and Chiffon, and is reborn as Cure Passion. After agreement she lives with the Momozonos, joins the dancing group and attends Public Yotsuba Junior High School with Love. She has dark purple hair as Setsuna, bluish-white hair as Eas and long light pink hair when in Pretty Cure form. Her Pickrun, the Akarun, is red, wears a ribbon on its head and has angel wings. Passion's theme colors are red and black and her symbol is the club. As Eas, she Introduces herself as . After being reborn as Cure Passion, she Introduces herself as . In the Movie, she gains an upgrade called Cure Angel and introduces herself as Fairy Mascots ; : A ferret-like fairy, he is Chiffon's caretaker, but always has trouble taking care of her. He is always anxious but kind, and has a Kansai dialect. He takes Chiffon to the human world from the Kingdom of Sweets, on his search for the Pretty Cures. He is prone to worrying and often grumbles, but becomes weak to a good story and will become over emotional. He also loves Kaoru's donuts. Tart is the prince of the Sweets Kingdom, who went to the human world and is engaged to Azukina. ; / : A baby fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets, she likes to make practical jokes with others. Chiffon often use espers power (ESP), which involves her using magic with a green aura, to make people have troubles and laugh. Love and the others, including Tart, take care of her. The mark on her forehead gives a light that has many different abilities, including giving the power for the Pretty Cures to transform and give them power ups. Chiffon acted like a normal baby at first, but the girls' Pickruns have different effects on her (Pirun: She started eating human foods, Kirun: She began to speak, Blun: She tried on different clothes, Akarun: Strengthened her current powers). Her true identity is "Infinity", the limitless memory and a god-like entity. ; : A tall squirrel-like fairy and Tarte's fiancée, Azukina is royal from a kingdom close to the Kingdom of Sweets. In order to unite these kingdoms, she was arranged to marry Tarte, the crown prince of the Kingdom of Sweets. Since then, they have had a close relationship, and grown attracted to each other. When Tarte goes to the human world with Chiffon to search for the Pretty Cures, she worries deeply, and is relieved when he comes back for a short visit with the founded Pretty Cures. Azukina and Tarte both care deeply for each other and will do everything to protect the other. Labyrinth The villains in this series are known collectively as denizens of "Labyrinth" (Rabirinthu). Their names come from the cardinal directions. ; / : At first sight, he might seem like a heartthrob, but in truth, he's a tough muscle who doesn't likes to be messed with. Later he becomes some sort of comic relief. He loves Donuts. His theme color is yellow. He along with Soular dies fighting Cure Berry and Cure Passion. In episode 46, he and Soular were sucked into a blackhole which leads them to death. In episode 48, Souler and him were brought back to life by Chiffon to help the Pretty Cures and since they don't work for Moebius anymore, their clothes have changed to white. ; / : He is calm and reserved, and resembles Mucardia from the previous series, Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo. After putting lumps and lumps of sugar in his tea during episode 1, he started to wonder why people from our dimension made drinks like that. His theme color is sea-green. In episode 48, Westar and him were brought back to life by Chiffon to help the Pretty Cures and were given the ability to summon Hohoemina. These are like Nakewameke, but have a white diamond power source and work for the forces of good. ; / : The highest ranking member of Labyrinth and the most evil. After Moebius deems Wester and Souler to be useless, he calls upon Northa to retrieve Infinity. She first appears in episode 36, although her face was vaguely shown in the new opening sequence from episode 26. In episode 49 it is revealed that she was created by Moebius using the DNA of a plant. ; These creatures play the role of the monsters-of-the-day, similar to the Zakenna, Uzaina, Kowaina and Hoshiina in the preceding series. Their name can mean "cry and shout" unlike Most magical girl anime, most of the choice of monsters in this season are Robots.http://community.livejournal.com/precure/397088.html ; These creatures replace the Nakewameke's role as monsters-of-the-day and they first appear in Episode 19. These are created by upgrades to the Labyrinth members' cards and said card resembles a Tetrahedral Net with eyes. Their name can mean "cry loudly"http://community.livejournal.com/precure/485469.html. Use of the Nakisakebe cards causes pain and anger to the user. ; The newest creatures that replace the Nakewameke and Nakisakebe, they first appear in Episode 36. These serve as a radar for finding Infinity and only Northa can use them fully. Their name means "give me that". ; : This demon is the leader of Labyrinth who wishes to rule all worlds, thinking of all his subjects to be only mindless pawns. He grants the members of Labyrinth their items. In episode 49 it is revealed that the Moebius we have seen through out the series is just a robot. The real Moebius is a supercomupter that hypnotised it's creators i.e. the people of Labyrinth. ; : So far, this middle-aged man has only appeared in episodes 9, 22, 23, 35, 36, 42, 46 and 47. He appears to be one of the elite members of Labyrinth. His theme colors are shades of yellow and indigo. In episode 49 it is revealed that he was created by Moebius using the DNA of a Lizard. Side characters ; : Famous dance unit Trinity's leader, and Love's group dance coach. Love absolutely admires her. She has magenta hair, yellow eyes and red outfits. Upon being saved in the first episode, Miyuki becomes Love's dance teacher. She mostly takes a minor role until the girls are discharged from the hospital following a hard fight. The girls let her in on their double life and believe she is the fourth cure until that found out that Higashi Setsuna is the real fourth cure. Toei stated that Miyuki is supposed to be the fifth cure named Cure Limeade. But this idea got scrapped due to change of plot. ; : Kaoru sells donuts in a park. His age and his home are unknown, having a mysterious past of multiple careers including royal body guardian. When Love and others are upset, he plays the consultant role and encourages them. Owing to a contract that Tart can get doughnuts for free by entertaining solicitation, he also shares the secret of the existence of Tart and Chiffon. ; : The elder of the Sweets Kingdom, he is present for when the Pickruns come out of the temple. An owl creature with white feathers, he is only currently seen in episode 1, 32, and 35. ; : Daisuke is Miyuki's brother and Love's classmate in Yotsuba Junior High. He is brash and stubborn and belongs to baseball club. He has a crush on Love. ; : Love's classmate in Yotsuba Junior High and a crazy fan for Miki. He wants to date her although Miki has no interest in dating at all. ; : Love's classmate in Yotsuba Junior High and the heir to Mikoshiba Zaibatsu. Despite a tall figure and gentle appearance with glasses, he is very timid. He seems to like Inori. ; : Kazuki is Miki's 13-year-old younger brother who now goes with his father after divorce, also attending Torigoe. Miki often exploits him to go out with her and disguise as her boyfriend to reject any other boy. He has had low blood pressure since birth. He dreams of being a doctor. ; : Love's father, a development chief in a wig company. He concentrates a lot on work to design different types of wigs either for human or animals. ; : Love's mother, a clerk in the local supermarket. She had been the championship in the beauty contest of Yotsuba town. ; : Miki and Kazuki's mother and the owner of salon, only living with Miki after divorce with ex-husband. She had been a popular model. ; : Inori's father, the local veterinarian, owns a personal clinic in Yotsuba Town. He has a bold, generous appearance and personality paying patient to animals, affecting Inori a lot. ; : Inori's mother, the assistant in her husband's clinic. ; : The two other members of Trinity besides Miyuki. When performing, they wear black visors over their eyes. Special Powers Transformation Speech * Single Attacks Cure Peach * - Cure Peach's signature attack, and is based on her symbol of love. She uses her fingers to form a heart, in which the empty space inside begins glowing pink. Then, a pink energy blast shaped like a heart spreads to hit the enemy, purifying it. Together with Cure Berry and Cure Pine's attacks, Espoir Shower and Healing Prayer respectively, it becomes Triple Fresh. Cure Peach says the following before using the attack: * - The upgraded version of the Love Sunshine attack after Cure Peach obtains the power of the Pink Pickrun. After Cure Peach gets the Peach Rod, her attack increases in power and changes. Cure Peach holds her weapon right side up, recites the first half of the incantation, then presses the buttons on her weapon. The adornment will glow and she swings the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a heart with the rod, that heart gets filled with energy, and she thrusts the rod, sending the heart to her target. As she spins the rod around, the enemy becomes purified in a pink heart bubble. Cure Peach says the following before using the attack: Cure Berry * - Cure Berry's attack and is based on her symbol of hope. Berry uses her fingers to form a spade, and the empty space begins glowing blue. A blue stream of light shaped like a spade spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Together with Cure Peach and Cure Pine's attacks, Love Sunshine and Healing Prayer respectively, it becomes Triple Fresh. Cure Berry says the following before using the attack: * - The upgraded version of the Espoir Shower attack after Cure Berry obtains the power of the Blue Pickrun. After Cure Berry gets the Berry Sword, her attack increases in power and changes. Cure Berry swings the rod downward, then holds her weapon sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. Then she turns it upside down and presses the buttons on her weapon. The adornment will glow and she swings the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a spade with the rod, that spade gets filled with energy, and she thrusts the rod, sending the spade to her target. As she spins the rod around, the enemy becomes purified in a blue heart bubble. Cure Berry says the following before using the attack: Cure Pine * - Cure Pine's attack and is based on her symbol of prayers. Cure Pine uses her fingers to form a diamond, and the empty space begins glowing yellow. A yellow stream of light shaped like a diamond spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Together with Cure Peach and Cure Berry's attacks, Love Sunshine and Espoir Shower respectively, it becomes Triple Fresh. Cure Pine says the following before using the attack: * - The upgraded version of the Healing Prayer attack after Cure Pine obtains the power of the Yellow Pickrun. After Cure Pine gets the Pine Flute, her attack increases in power and changes. Cure Pine holds the flute upward, then sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. She blows into the extension, lighting up the buttons. The adornment will glow and she spins with the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a diamond with the flute, that diamond gets filled with energy, and she swings the flute downward, sending the diamond to her target. As she spins the flute around, the enemy becomes purified in a yellow heart bubble. Cure Pine says the following before using the attack: Cure Passion * - Cure Passion's attack and is based on her symbol of happiness. Unlike the other Cures, she does not need to get to know Chiffon better in order to summon the Red Pickrun and the Passion Harp, though she does not yet have any Fresh upgrade, even if her normal attack is considered equal to said upgrade. Cure Passion summons her Passion Harp, then recites the first half of the incantation. She lights up the strings of the harp, then gives the harp a downward stroke. The double heart adornment lights up, and she summons a flurry of feathers as she recites the second half of the incantation. Declaring the attack, she begins spinning as a storm of energy hearts and angel feathers surround the opponent. Passion stops spinning and thrusts the harp upward, then centers it. As she spins the harp around, the enemy becomes purified in a red heart bubble with energy hearts surrounding the bubble. Cure Passion says the following before using the attack: Group Attacks *'Triple Fresh' - The first combination attack used by Cure Peach, Cure Berry and Cure Pine to purify an enemy. All of them combine their powerful attacks: Love Sunshine, Espior Shower and Healing Prayer and blasts it into the enemy, purifying it. * - The second combination attack used by Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine and Cure Passion to purify an enemy. Cure Peach calls upon the power of the Clover Music Box. The music box reacts and the Pretty Cure get into formation as if starting a relay race. On the word "go", the four run for the enemy. Cure Passion calls upon the Happiness Leaf and passes it to Cure Pine. Pine calls upon the Prayer Leaf and passes the two leaves to Cure Berry. Berry calls upon the Espoir Leaf and passes the three leaves to Peach. Peach calls upon the Lovely Leaf and a seal consisting of the clover symbol is created. Berry, Pine, and Passion jump up and Peach throws the seal to the ground. This enlarges it and the four land on the seal, which goes through the target. Declaring the attack, the enemy is imprisoned in crystal that gets filled with light energy. The crystal vanishes as the enemy gets purified. :The Incantation for the Lucky Clover Grand Finale goes like this: :1. :2. :3. :4. :5. :6. :7. Episode list List of Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Films Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Everyone's Friends☆The Collection of Miracles! A cross-over movie is announced by Toei titled . The movie features all the Prety Cures from all 6 seasons. The movie is released in March 4, 2009 in theaters and later succeeded by in 2010. The Kingdom of Toys has Lots of Secrets!? A second movie based on the series premiered in Japan on October 31, 2009Movie of “Fresh Pretty Cure!” to come out on October 31st titled . The movie also makes the debut of all Angel Forms of all Fresh Pretty Cures, which later became canon to the series. Theme songs |Mizuki Moie|1 - 25}} |Mizuki Moie and Momoko Hayashi|26 - 36 43 - 50}} |Mizuki Moie and Momoko Hayashi with Cure Fresh!|37 - 42 & movie}} External links *Toei Animation's Fresh Pretty Cure! site *TV Asahi's Fresh Pretty Cure! site *Fresh Pretty Cure! movie site References Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Pretty Cure es:Fresh Pretty Cure fr:Fresh Pretty Cure! ko:프레시 프리큐어! it:Fresh Pretty Cure! ja:フレッシュプリキュア! pt:Fresh! Pretty Cure th:เฟรชพรีเคียว! zh:FRESH光之美少女!